Friend or Foe
by Anka7995
Summary: Harry decides to use Sirius' gift and changes ensue. This would be focused on Rowling's Big 7. No pairings are decided. But there would be some. So feel free to suggest your ships. be the first time I am not writing a multi-chap solely based on Romance.


__Author's____**_Note:_**

__Please spare me the tomatoes, I know I have a few incomplete projects and I will complete them. I also know that you people were definitely hoping updates to my old stories after that infinite and unannounced Hiatus. But I assure you this will be completed. I have found a latest addiction called Wattpad and have been slaving my butt over some original fictions there. Also, I have decided to participate in NaNoWriMo, find me there as Anka Danfields and follow me, and vote for me on Wattpad as "NaNoWriter"__

__Links for interested people will be available in the profile.__

**About the story:**

This would be focused on Rowling's Big 7. No pairings are decided. But there would be some. So feel free to suggest your ships. Again, I am aiming at doing something not done before. And this would be the first time I am not writing a multi-chap solely based on Romance. Your suggestions are always welcome.

__**Disclaimer:**__ All rights reserved by J.K. Rowling, W.B. I just own the plot. That doesn't mean you can copy it. Plagiarism is punishable by law. I would know, my father is a lawyer.

**_Story is dedicated to my lovely sister samiha123, who gave me the idea. I still love the day I forced you to read the Hunger Games._**

**_Prologue_**

**Harry**

"Sirius' gift!" Hermione exclaimed, making Ron and Harry snap their heads toward her and look at her oddly.

She shook her head exasperatedly and huffed, muttering something which sounded suspiciously like "honestly" before she continued, "Use the gift Sirius gave you before leaving for Hogwarts, he said that it would make him able to know if Snape was giving you a hard time. It must be something to contact him!"

Harry gave her a blank look and then hazy memory of the awkward and dreaded goodbye of Christmas came back to his memory and he remembered the badly wrapped present Sirius had given him.

"How could it be...?" Harry said, but Hermione cut him off.

"Come on, Harry, before you knew about magic you did not even believe it was possible but look! If you are ready to run to the Ministry to save Sirius at least try and confirm it before you do something rash."

"We don't have time!" Harry snapped angrily at her.

"We are almost on the seventh floor," Hermione said, taking a deep breath trying hard not to get angry on Harry, "It would take only a minute to go and open the present."

Harry looked at Hermione and sighed in defeat, "Fine," he said but made no effort towards moving.

"Let's just go," Ron said, glancing between his two best friends, who looked almost like they were going to snap on each other as he headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room, with Hermione and Harry following him slightly behind.

Harry allowed himself to hope, that the gift would somehow be helpful and maybe and just maybe, the dream was just a dream, a nightmare and not the reality.

Once in the boys dormitory, Hermione seated herself on the bed across from Harry's as he pulled out his trunk from under the bed and dug in for the gift while Ron looked at both of them apprehensively.

"What, Ron?" Hermione asked after five minutes or so, with a slightly irritated expression.

"It is unusual," he said with a faint smile.

"What is unusual?" Harry asked, with his head still in the trunk.

"You two fighting," Ron smiled widely now, "It is usually me and her but the two of you... it seems strange."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but at the precise moment, Harry jumped up and exclaimed, "Found it!"

He waved the badly wrapped package in his hand and Hermione asked him to open it.

Harry's stomach dropped, __A mirror? __He thought, __How will this be useful? __He asked himself and almost snapped the mirror in two but Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Harry there's a note on the back!" she said and took the note and read it aloud, "__This is a two-way mirror,__" she read, "__I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name and do it; you'll appear in my mirror and I will be able to talk in yours. James and I used it when we were in separate detentions.__"

Harry smiled brilliantly at her and then levelled the mirror to his face and said clearly, "Sirius Black"

A few minutes passed and nothing happened, the room was so silent they could almost hear each others' racing heartbeats, Harry almost lost hope and looked at Ron and Hermione in turn with a horrified expression on his face.

"Try again," Ron said sitting beside Harry on the bed and Hermione moved on Harry's other side, so she could see the mirror, too.

"Sirius Black" Harry said, faintly this time, like he had lost all hope but it worked, the mirror grew warm in his palms and a minute later he came face to face with his godfather, who was looking considerably healthier.

"You took your time, pup," Sirius smirked in the mirror, "I thought you were not going to use it."

Harry smiled widely and released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I forgot to open the present..." Harry admitted a bit guiltily.

"Wow, way to make a guy loved, Harry." Sirius said, jokingly.

"Sorry," Harry said, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"So, what's the problem, huh? I don't think you just remembered me during class hours, did you?" Sirius asked, suspiciously.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who nodded.

"I had another of the vision..." Harry said.

"I thought you were working on Occlumency?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked guilty, even though he found it strange to see Sirius act like... a parent, a responsible parent, maybe Sirius found it odd, too because he looked confused, too.

"It isn't working!" Harry said, being honest about the lessons for the first time, "The dreams are worse after a lesson, I have tried but all Snape does is get into my head and asks me to block it, without giving me any indication as to how."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry stunned.

Hermione felt more than a little guilty as she realized she had dismissed Harry's complaints as just a dislike for the Professor.

Sirius shook his head in exasperation, "And people said, I was the immature one," He muttered angrily, "Don't worry, pup, I will talk to Dumbledore about it. So what was the vision about?"

Harry explained the vision to Sirius, and how he thought that the vision was of the Ministry of Magic and included the 'secret weapon'.

Sirius listened to Harry getting angrier by the minute, "This is it!" He exclaimed, as Harry finished, "We need to talk, pup. No more secrets, but before you know anything, you should master Occlumency, understand?"

Harry looked confused, but nodded.

Sirius looked contemplative for a moment and then added, "Hermione, you help him, okay?"

Hermione nodded, unsure of what to say.

"And," Sirius continued, "You will be staying with me for the summer, I don't care what Dumbledore thinks now."

Harry looked shocked but didn't say anything; a sense of elation filled him as he realized he wouldn't be going back to Dursleys. A smile formed on his lips, automatically at the thought.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore," Sirius said, smiling back at his godson, "Keep the mirror close, I will contact you tomorrow."

Harry smiled as Sirius disconnected the mirror-call.

He was happy and determined to learn Occlumency.

**Voldemort**

Whilst Harry was happy, Voldemort was enraged. He had thought that implanting a false scene in the boy's mind containing his estranged Godfather would make him come running to the Department of Mysteries. That is what love did to people. Whatever Dumbledore might claim, Voldemort was sure that love was just a weakness, which made one put oneself in danger to save someone else. Voldemort thought this idea of "love" was just another of ideals created to control the true potentiality of a person, created to weaken him. But he was beyond those follies and wouldn't fall for it.

What surprised him was that the boy didn't do anything rash like his Gryffindor self. He had expected it, almost seen the boy, running through the corridors of the Ministry, looking for his __dear __Godfather.

Was Voldemort wrong? Did he misjudge the naive boy, who is somehow destined to kill him? He had to confess that he had misjudged the boy in past, the sole reason the brat still survives.

'Not too long,' Voldemort thought with a lip-less smile, 'Not too long, indeed.' He has been in the hiding enough, the world needs to know that Lord Voldemort was back.

__As I always say, your suggestions, follows and votes make my day! So if you liked the __stor__y please vote for it. I do not mind peoplecommenting on every chapter. But please don't flame. If you don't like something PM me, or comment it in a civil way. If you absolutely hate it. Stop reading. And my intention wasn't to sound mean or anything. I just don't do good with flames. Criticism and flames are two separate entities.__


End file.
